1. Field of the Invention
This invention has its genesis in a breast box for a paper or cartonmaking machine having at least one distribution device, for a material suspension extending over the width of the papermaking machine, at least one adjacent intermediate chamber located downstream of the distribution device, at least one guiding device for the suspension, located adjacently downstream of the intermediate chamber, a nozzle chamber, having a wide aperture, located adjacently downstream of the guiding device, wherein the guiding device, the intermediate chamber and the distribution device are releasably connected with each other.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
It is a known requirement for modern breast boxes to be adjustable, at their exit gap or aperture, across the entire width of the suspension mass. Via this measure, for example, the area weight cross section can be controlled or cross currents in the breast box can be prevented. Generally for this purpose, geometric changes are undertaken at the exit gap or aperture, and/or at several places distributed across the width of an intermediate chamber, which is located downstream of the distribution device, fluid is added, with this fluid, such as diluting water, having a consistency or material density that deviates or differs from the density of the suspension stream.
German Patent Publication DE 40 19 593 C2 discloses such a breast box. The addition of the fluid is accomplished therein via inlet openings in the wall of the intermediate chamber.
While the use of such an intermediate chamber can achieve additional advantages, on the other hand, the use thereof means additional expense both in terms of components as well as during the operation of the breast box. All too often the breast box must opened and cleaned in order to, for example, remove obstructions, or changes must be made in the interior thereof for adaptation purposes. During this time, the breast box and therewith the entire papermaking machine is out of operation. Due to this additional component, in the form of a large and heavy intermediate chamber, there is the apprehension of even further extended interruptions.
It is the task or object of this invention to produce a breast box that is comprised of several demountable or removable components that can be separated with relatively little expense in order to provide access to the interior of the breast box. The required constructional expense should be as low as possible.